Nivalis Aether
by Winged Bunny
Summary: Yaoi, fluff, tsuzuki and hisoka. Need i say more? (Happy new year ppl!)


**Disclaimer**: we both know that I don't own Yami No Matsuei, cos if I did..... *goes into a dreamy state* Ahhh....... ^_______^ Reality is harsh................... 

**Nivalis Aether**

By: Winged Bunny

The snow is falling......

Like an angel's feather, slowly, slowly, descending on earth. 

He stood there, clear emerald orbs staring up at the sky blankly, forgetting about the cold, the thoughts of people passing by, and a certain silver eyed (hair too), sick, perverted, cruel, person, thing... whatever...

All that existed now was the feathers, falling from a cerulean silkscreen, a million of them floating, dancing, playing in the winter breeze... okay, so maybe breeze wasn't the best word to describe the blustery weather... Hisoka half chuckled at his own foolishness as he tucked up his collar, protecting his delicate neck from the blazing wind. 

He misses his warmth. Not that he'll admit it out loud. 

"Soka-chan~~~~~~~~~~~" A blur of fluff traveled toward the brooding figure at record speed, gluing himself on to the smaller boy with skill and experience, his puppy tail wagging so fast that you can barely see it, "Brooding too much is not good for your brain, or health, in this case."

The teen struggled, attempting to peel his now puppy-like lover off, no matter how close they were, he is still not used to the open affections and closeness the older shinigami shows. 

"Baka!" There are a million other things he could say, but the only thing that came out of his parted lips was an insult.

And he regretted it instantly.

The clouds covered the last ray from the sun as the storm brought in more snowflakes that were threatening to freeze up the frail figure. Hisoka shivered slightly, when you get used to the warm weather in Meifu, the ningen weather can seem to be a bit harsh, though beautifully snow-globe-like and everything. 

Familiar warmth embraced him once again, when he most needed it. Waves of both love and concern washed over him like summer breeze, touching a spot deep within his heart where no one have ever touched, carefully healing. Sometimes he doesn't think he deserves this, he has nothing to give except this filthy, tainted, body; exquisite as it is.

"See, that's why I don't like to see you brood, you totally ignore me!" Tsuzuki whined for attention, stealing a kiss when Hisoka blinked at his words, and seeing that his little lover is too dumbfounded to react, his kisses trailed slowly down his neck, nipping softly, "Cheer up 'soka, it's a new year already!"

"Need I remind you that we are in PUBLIC?" Hisoka flushed and hit Tsuzuki on the head, hard. Tsuzuki has a strange habit of making love in strange places, and though even he, the more unwise kind of the race, was not crazy enough to create this kind of scene in public, Hisoka felt that this is one the time to knock some sense into Tsuzuki. The amethyst-eyed man confuses him no end, he used to ask why a lot, even more than the falling snowflake.........

_Why me? I'm just........_

_"Because we are partners..........." and somewhere in time, the answer he have heard for a thousand times changed......_

_............................................ "Because I love you........"_

"You are so mean........." The purple-eyed Shinigami muttered, sneaking his arms around the blonde's slender waist. 

Before Hisoka could protest again, Tsuzuki placed his lips upon Hisoka's, sliding his tongue between the younger Shinigami's lips and tasting the sweet mouth that he adores so much. 

Only a second passed before Hisoka figured that struggling was useless, he gradually relaxed and slipped his eyes shut, feeling the love and warmth radiated from the older man.

"Nivalis aether......." Hisoka whispered, half dazed and grasping for air. 

"Huh..?" Tsuzuki asked as he pulled away, leaving a lick on the blonde's lower lip in the process. 

Mental note to self: Kissing the living daylights outta Hisoka is best way to avoid getting lectured, even though Hisoka's face IS very very adorable when mad. And making flames flare up behind those normally calm and cold lime-colored eyes was one of the activities he just couldn't get tired of, it reminded him that the other wasn't as cold as he made himself appear. 

"Snowy heaven........" _Anywhere is heaven, as long as I'm by your side..............._

"So what's your new year resolution? ^-^"

"Not telling. - - "

"C'mon~~ ^____^ "

"No. = =+ "

"Pretty please~~ *puppy ear and tail pops up* with a cherry on top~~~ Q_____Q "

"I'm going to dump you¡­ = =# "

"Hiddooooiiiiiii~~~ _ "

"Bak......... O.O " .................................Mental note is a very useful thing indeed.......

They stood there together; in each other's warmth, ignoring the bitter weather, the people passing by, and all that existed now for them was each other. 

Like naughty spirits, playfully, playfully, dancing in wind.

The snow fell. 

~ The End ~

- Written by the Winged Bunny, 2003 Jan 1st, 0:00am ^______^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

YATTA~~~~~~~ finished~~~~~~~~

My fics still sucks like hell................ I know~~~~~ 

Well, now I can work on the other 3 on goin fics that I wrote.................. ^^;;;;;;;;

btw~~ Nivalis Aether is latin, it means snowy heaven. ^^

R&R pls~~~~~~~~  



End file.
